1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portion measuring device for fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portion measuring device of a known type having a first reservoir in fluid communication with a second reservoir having indicia thereon indicating, for example, ounces and milliliters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portion measuring devices of the type having a first, flexible, reservoir and a second, portion measuring, reservoir are generally known. The first reservoir is generally made of a flexible material, such as a high density polyethylene, and has indications thereon of ounces, milliliters and dilution measurements. The second reservoir is generally cylindrical in nature, and made of a rigid material.
Portion measuring devices are commonly used to produce mixtures of liquids. A cleaning solution may require three ounces of a solution to be mixed with a gallon of water. The outer flexible walls of a first reservoir of a known portion measuring device containing a solution are caused to be squeezed together. The cleaning solution therein is forced upwardly of a tube, through an inlet, into a second reservoir. The second reservoir is closed by a cap. When the liquid forced up through the tube contacts the cap or closure means, it is directed downwardly into the generally cup-shaped second reservoir to the extent desired by the user, for example, three ounces. The entire device is then rotated until the pouring opening in the cap is in a convenient pouring position, and the three ounces of solution is poured into the gallon of water.
Problems have developed in the use of these known portion measuring devices. The first reservoirs had to be small enough to place in the palm of the hand of the user, and thus, have been limited in size. Any attempt to increase the size of the first reservoir has made that portion heavy and extremely fatiguing in use. The constant need to rotate the entire device to align the pouring opening has also been extremely inconvenient. Thus, those in the field of portion measuring devices have continued searching for a larger, yet convenient, measuring device.